Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a control method thereof, and a computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
For a conventional touch panel designed to accept user's touch operations, there is known a technique of restricting touches on areas other than touch valid areas configured to validate touch operations to prevent erroneous operations caused by user's touches on positions different from the user's intentions (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-200841).
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-232341 discloses a technique of displaying, when the user touches a touch restriction area configured to restrict touch operations, information indicating that the area that the user has touched is configured to restrict touch operations. The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-232341 allows the user to easily recognize that a touched area is a touch restriction area.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-200841 enables the user to understand that touch operations are restricted because of restrictions on touches on areas other than touch valid areas. However, the user dose not notice the presence of touch valid areas. In addition, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-232341 enables the user to understand, when he/she touches a touch restriction area, that he/she has touched an area configured to restrict touch operations. However, the user does not notice the presence of touch valid areas as in the above case.